pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
The Greater Pantheon
The Greater Pantheon is one of the more recognized pantheons of Templa'Tol and the one in which most people tend to follow, especially humans. Lords of Darkness 'Bestile' The Dull Stone; The Bittersweet Mistress; The Sodden Maiden; The Exiled One Greater Deity Symbol: '''An ordinary stone weeping tears of blood. '''Home Plane: '''The Plane of Maldor(The Bleeding Heart) '''Alignment: '''NE '''Portfolio: '''Revenge, Suicide, Death Traps, Betrayal, Violence '''Worshipers: Witches, Oracles, Occultists, Assassins, Hedonists, Emotionally Challenged. Cleric Alignments: '''NE, TN '''Domains: Community, Darkness, Madness, Void Favored Weapon: 'Dagger One of the darkest of deities within the greater pantheon, Bestile has an equally dark portfolio. Her religion is more disturbing than necessarily evil, and usually encourages suicide and betrayal rather than acts of evil against others. Followers of Bestile hate no one more than they hate themselves, and do not usually express their beliefs on others. They tend to keep to themselves. 'Ezra Ebonshield The Ebon Shield; The Bonemaster; The Living Tomb Greater Deity Symbol: '''A plain black shield laying atop a pile of bones. '''Home Plane: '''The Plane of Maldor(The Eternal Crypt) '''Alignment: '''LE '''Portfolio: '''Bones, Control, Necromancy, Slavery, Bondage '''Worshipers: Liches, Intelligent Undead, Undertakers, Slaves, Graveyard Keepers Cleric Alignments: '''LN, LE '''Domains: Death, Repose, Slavery and War Favored Weapon: 'Tower Shield One of the more confusing Lords of Darkness, many compair his teachings with the death, and taking of lives, when his actual teachings are of Control of Death, rather than Death itself. Whether by controlling it or sealling it away if it cannot be controlled. 'Gilgarth The Grand Marshall, The Master of All Weapons, The Bloodseeker, The Terrorizer Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A shadowy bust clad in blood-stained armor. '''Home Plane: '''The Plane of Maldor(The Unending Battle) '''Alignment: '''CE '''Portfolio: '''War, Toil, Chaos, Murder, Ending of Peace and Disaster '''Worshipers: Warriors, Evil Tacticians, Bandits, Mercenaries. Cleric Alignments: '''CE, CN, NE '''Domains: Toil, Chaos, War and Deception Favored Weapon: 'Greataxe Gilgarth is a master of weapons and warfare, many warriors and barbarians, regardless of alignment long to reside eternally with him in the Unending Battle within the Plane of Maldor. There he leads the Charge against Rayth and Rile, his Divine Rivals. Gilgarth was said to be mortal once, how he attained divinity is unknown and unwritten, even by his most powerful clerics in his grandest temples. 'Eseph The Vile Queen, The Lady of Lust, The Devil Mistress Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A pulsating heart grasped by a female hand. '''Home Plane: '''The Plane of Maldor(The Devil's Bathhouse) '''Alignment: '''CN '''Portfolio: '''Intercourse, Adultry, Fornication, Lust, Desire, Primal Needs, Infidelity '''Worshipers: Sailors, Prostitutes, Witches, Demons, Evil Humans, Dalmuudians Cleric Alignments: '''TN, CN '''Domains: Lust, Torture, Liberation, Trickery Favored Weapon: 'Whip Eseph is said to be a woman of breathtaking beauty, though with almost succubus-like features, her heart is said to be just as twisted. Only Women may enter her clergy; though men are kept as slaves and laborers. Her temples usually double as brothels and her priests often use the most foul of magic to torment but pleasure their "victims". Lords of Light 'Lanei Lady of Light, The White Queen, The Purest Mother Overdeity Symbol: '''A chalice gleaming with bright light. '''Home Plane: '''The Heavenly Halls of Light(The Glass Citadel) '''Alignment: '''LG '''Portfolio: '''Beauty, Family, Friendship, Peace, Happiness, Motherhood and Goodness. '''Worshipers: Good Humans, Wet Nurses, Eitzen, Mothers, Priests, Females. Cleric Alignments: '''LG, LN, NG '''Domains: Charm, Community, Good, Healing, Protection Favored Weapon: 'Buckler Lanei is one of the most highly revered deities of Templa'Tol. Many good humanoids worship her or at least acknowledge her as a being deserving great respect. She rules from the Heavenly Halls of Light; the place where deserving souls and the souls of children are said to reside after death. She has great respect for mothers and sees them as leaders. In fact, only females who have bore children can become high priestesses in her service. Men are not shuned in her ranks, but are often lower ranking priests. Worship if Lanei is a highly feminist religion. 'Faranall The White Sword, The Ascended Saint. Lesser Deity Symbol: '''A winged sword blazing with a white flame '''Home Plane: '''The Heavenly Halls of Light(The Hall of Honor) '''Alignment: '''LG '''Portfolio: '''Courage, Honor, Loyalty, Greatness. '''Worshipers: Paladins, Knights, Cavaliers, Adventurers Cleric Alignments: '''LG, LN, NG '''Domains: Good, Law, Glory, Protection Favored Weapon: 'Bastard Sword Once mortal; she proved her strength during the war with Demenes and was given divinity by Lanei. Faranall is the very embodiment of courage and the icon of knighthood. She will do anything to protect the weak from the strong. 'Kaloreen 'Jast' 'Passi' The Jaded Ones 'Ione' 'Talis' 'Ryle' 'Rayth' 'Lassik' The Three Sisters 'Sandorga '(Greater Deity) The Vile Matron, Lady Witchwart, Brood Brewer ''Symbol: ''A goblin's skull writing with worms Home Plane:'' ''Sorority of the Sinful (Hag's Water) Alignment: 'NE '''Portfolio: '''Witchcraft, digging, breeding, motherhood, fertility, promiscuity, vermin '''Worshippers: '''Goblins '''Cleric Alignments: '''NE, N, CE, LE '''Domains: '''Animal, Evil, Magic, Vermin '''Favored Weapon: '''Quarterstaff Sandorga is the primary deity concerning goblins and is seen as their mother deity, while goblins have a number of different deities, they all revere Sandorga with the exception of a few select clans that are unlike most goblins (Goodhelper and Brightsong Clans for example). Sandorga is also revered by some non-goblin witches and in most scriptures she is seen as a goblin witch of great power. '''Obedience '''Followers of Sandorga who use the powers of magic are known for a ritual that involves eating 13 worms at midnight on a Tuesday, however the worms must be thoroughly chewed one at a time while reciting the 13 poems of the matron. '''Boon I - Wormwhispers (Sp) '''Granted the ability to use whispering lore 3/ day, pox pustules 2/ day or bestow curse 1/ day, as a spell like ability. Can only be changed during obedience. '''Boon II - Wormform (Su) '''Up to three times per day the follower of Sandorga can use Vermin Shape II as a swift action. '''Boon III - Wormwalk (Ex) '''The follower of Sandorga is immune to the distraction ability of swarms and can make a Reflex Saving throw DC 20 to take 1/2 of the damage swarms would normally do to them. 'Anathaka 'Ysgalda' The Time Keepers 'Demenes' 'Kitali' 'Kain' 'Kronos'